This invention relates to the field of shaving with a safety razor. More particularly it relates to a new device for holding a safety razor which also serves as a reservoir for lubricating oil.
This invention is for use with the standard safety razor. A safety razor is generally T-shaped having a head and razor blade at one end and a perpendicular longitudinal handle. Safety razors are common throughout the world and there use is well known.
One of the problems encountered in using a safety razor is the dulling of the blade. Another problem with the use of safety razors involves the smoothness of the shave provided. One way for providing a smooth shave is to provide a lubricating oil to the face either through the razor itself or by separate application to the area to be shaved.
The 1986 patent issued to Hitchens involves a lubricant-applying mechanism used in conjunction with a safety razor. The Hitchens device provides a cumbersome yet useful means for applying lubricating oil to the razor end of a safety razor to insure a smoother and more comfortable shave. The instant device provides a holder which is separate and apart from the many types of safety razors now in use. The instant device allows the user to selectively apply an appropriate amount of lubricating oil to the individual safety razor without utilizing the cumbersome, yet effective, means shown in Hitchens.
Other United States patents have described holders for safety razors. However, these holders do not in any way keep the blade sharpened or lubricate the blade as does the instant device. The 1985 safety razor holder design patent issued to Iten (D277,434) as well as the 1988 design patent issued to Pokorny (D294,903) both show a device for holding a safety razor. However, the instant device provides not only an attractive holder for the safety razor but also a means for lubricating the razor and keeping the blade sharp.
If a safety razor is stored in a lubricating fluid when not in use, the dulling of the razor edge due to the corrosive action of elements normally found in water, air, and soaps will not occur as readily. It is an object of this invention to provide a holder for a safety razor which also provides a lubricating fluid to reduce premature dulling of a razor edge. Since the corrosive activity of the air, water or soap contributes greatly to the dulling of the blade, it is a further object of this invention to create a razor holder which will help keep the edge sharpened.
Since the razor and the razor holder may be used as needed or desired by the individual user, this device allows a user to apply the lubricating fluid to a safety razor on the basis of personal preference, as desired. It is a further object of this invention to allow the user to apply individualized amounts of lubricating oil to a safety razor.
Since the safety razor is kept in a lubricating fluid and kept sharper in the instant razor holder, it is a further object of this invention to provide a smoother and closer shave from a safety razor involving fewer cuts and nicks in the process of shaving. This invention also provides longer blade life and thus allows for less frequent replacement of the blade and shaver. Other and further objects of this invention will become obvious upon reading the following Specification.